Legacy of The Invincible
by bookfreak8208
Summary: Chelsea is a sixteen-year-old dragon rider/magician/wizard/princess who must teach Harry Potter battle skills and more. Watch what happens when Twilight, Harry Potter, and The Inheritence Cycle come together into one girl's wolrd. Post BD r
1. Chapter 1

CHELSEA POV:

"Chelsea, where are you going?" I turned around and saw Eragon who was now jogging to catch up to me.

"I'm going to go see Mother, and, if I suck up enough, maybe she'll let me go to Hogwarts." I said in a rush. I knew he wouldn't approve.

"Chelsea, it's too dangerous out there right now. You could get hurt or captured or –"

"I'm not some defenseless _human_ woman, Eragon, and I don't need your permission to do this. I'm going." I snapped at him, then I started walking again, this time faster. He caught up with me again.

"All right, fine. If Louise says you may go, I'll go with you," he sighed.

"Uh, no," I said firmly. "Topaz will go."

"But what will he do there?" He's much safer here," ok, now he was just making up excuses.

"Eragon, Topaz is a _dragon_. I think he'll be fine with me."

"But -,"

I stopped at my mother's office door and held a finger to my lips. "I might not be out for a while, depending on how reasonable she's feeling. I'll come find you later." I kissed his mouth quickly and knocked on my mother's door. "Oh I really hope Louise is feeling generous today," I thought just as the big oak door opened, revealing a tall, skinny woman with curly brunette hair and an ankle-length yellow gown.

"Good morning, Daughter," she said in her tight, emotionless voice.

"Good morning mother," I said clearly and coursied low and gracefully.

"Well, what do you want now?" she snapped.

"I want to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," I was just about trembling with nerves as I stood there waiting for her verdict, but little did I know just how long I was going to have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV:

"Mother, please!" I pleaded with her. "Why won't you let me go? After all, _you're_ a witch." I really had thought that she might be a little more reasonable than usual on this particular subject.

"I said I'll think about it. And you are just going to have to be patient," she replied matter-of-factly. "Personally, I don't see why you want to go. You have everything you could possibly want here," she gestured to mean the castle that we were in. "Really, Chelsea, you're the princess of Surda, you live in an exquisite castle, and you are exceedingly beautiful."

"Mother, when are you going to learn that I don't care?" I snapped. "Fine, if you're not going to give me an answer, then I'm going to decide for myself. I'm going." And with that, I stormed out of my mother's office and made my way toward Eragon's room. I hoped that maybe I could make him understand.

"Eragon," I called, knocking on his door, "I need to talk to you, now."

The door cracked open and Eragon's head popped out. "What did she say?"

"I'm going," I replied a little too quickly.

"She said no," it wasn't a question.

"I'm going," I repeated stubbornly.

"Why do you want this so badly?" he asked.

"Because I want to rise to my full potential."

"Come in," he sighed and opened the door wide enough for me to walk in.

"All right, there's not much time until the school year begins, so I'll have to contact Dumbledore as soon as possible," I began as he took a seat in a chair next to me.

"What about Murtagh and Galbatorix?" he interrupted.

My eyes narrowed. "They won't know I'm there."

"What if they find out?"

"I'll kill them."

"Well, what if they try to…" he trailed off suggestively. My body tensed. We both knew what he meant. I am the only female Rider in existence. The only sure way to have a Dragon Rider is if both its parents are Riders. That's why they want me.

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself," I replied.

"Fine," he sighed. "But what about our plans here? You're almost sixteen." He was referring to the fact that we are betrothed, and our wedding is scheduled to be on my sixteenth birthday. They want to marry me off to him as soon as possible so that I can have children soon. If I die in battle before I have any children, the Varden will be in huge trouble.

"I'll come home before my birthday, we'll marry, and I'll go back."

"What about children?" he asked.

"I've told you before Eragon; I won't have any children until Galbatorix is dead. Otherwise, I won't be able to fight properly."

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"Will Topaz come with you?"

"Of course," my eyebrows rose. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a letter to send." I stood up and made my way to the door, but he grabbed my hand.

"What about Harry Potter?" he almost whispered.

"I'll take care of him," I assured him.

"What if you can't?"

I jerked my hand away. "I will." I turned to leave again, but he caught me.

"I love you," he said and kissed me long and hard.

When he pulled away, I smiled, "I love you too." I gave him a peck on the lips and opened the door.

"You still have all of your charms, right?" he asked.

I pulled out all the amulets hanging on silver chains around my neck. **(A/N the charm thing will be explained later. read on!!!) **"Of course. Don't worry so much," I giggled. Then, I left to prepare for my journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, guys, you might or might not already know that I am in the middle of writing a novel. If any of you want to read a little bit of it, just send a review or something and let me know. I need to know if it totally sucks or not. If you want to see it, I'll put the excerpt on our profile ("our profile" meaning the profile that I share with two of my friends, Annie and Sammy) for you all to see! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV:

I pounded on the door to Eragon's room, and when he opened it I threw my arms around him in excitement.

"What's going on," he asked cautiously as he unwrapped my arms from his neck.

I held up my letter from Dumbledore like it was sacred. "I just received word from Hogwarts! They'll take me! Oh, isn't this great, Eragon? And I'll even be with the sixth years, so I won't have to worry about going to all my classes with no one my own age!" I looked at him, expecting a smile to intrude his face and excited laughter to escape his throat. But he did the exact opposite of that: he asked me questions.

"When do you leave?"

"Uh, one week from today," I said, shocked by his reaction.

"Where do you plan to tell the others where you came from? Or why you are just coming in your sixth year?"

"Eragon, can't you just be happy for me?"

"What about Topaz, I don't think he'll enjoy hiding all day, because you certainly cannot just leave him out in display for everyone to see? What will happen if someone fins out you are there, without protection, and you come under attack? What about Harry Potter? I thought we were going to have Dumbledore take over his training until Christmas break, and pay our visit then. What if –"

"Enough, Eragon!" I pull him inside the room and shut the door behind us. "I understand the dangers of this, but listen to yourself! You're treating me like a child. I can take care of myself. I've been trained well. And Harry Potter is going to need a _lot_ of training before he'll be able to fight anyone with a sword. I know there has been a lot of stress since the alliance between the king's armies and Voldemort's forces, but we have to stick together and train everyone we can. Think of him, he has no idea ant of this is going on, and we're loosing time. What if someone does attack during the year? If I'm not there, Potter won't stand a chance. I'm almost positive that Galbatorix and Voldemort have been swapping strategies, and we need to stop them. Now, I'm asking you to support me, and help me. Please, Eragon, I need to do this. I need to be able to stand up against dark wizards. It's a part of me that I have to understand," stopped, out of breath. I looked at him pleadingly, and was rewarded with a half smile from him. I relaxed and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Remind me never to argue with you again? I don't enjoy defeat."

"You'll support me, then?"

He stood up, walked over to me, and helped me to my feet. "Yes, Princess, I'll support you." He brought his lips to mine, and we made our way across the room, still interlocked. He sat me down on the sofa, and asked, "So, you're sure you have _all _of your charms?"

I sighed. "Yes, Eragon." I pulled out all the amulets hanging around my neck and identified each one. "I have my charm to ward off scryers, my topaz gem – loaded with energy –, and my charm to ward off pregnancy."

He chuckled softly. "That last one is the only one I really care about right now." He brought his lips to my throat and put one hand on the back of my head, the other on the small of my back. I leaned backwards until my head found a pillow and opened my eyes to see that he was on top of me. He stopped.

"What?" he smiled.

"Nothing," I sighed. "I'm just really going to miss you."

"You don't have to miss me yet."

"You're right," I said, and brought my arms around his neck, pulling me closer to him. He went back to kissing me, and I began to return the favor, when Topaz suddenly came into my head: _Must you have relations with him before you are married? _

"Yes," I replied out loud. Eragon looked at me quizzically, but soon understood. He probably just received a similar message from Saphira.

"Should we stop?" he asked.

"No," I chuckled.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said as he leaned down over me again.

Yes, I would definitely miss him.


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV:

I looked at my reflection in the mirror for about the millionth time. I knew I wouldn't blend in with the other students. Then again, most of them are all probably completely human, unlike me. Thick, luscious blond hair flowing in straight lines and stopping about two inches above my belly button. Sharp ears. Pointed, bright green eyes. Tall, curvy, and subtly muscular figure. All marks of an elf. I would have to hide that. Very well. I quickly spoke a spell to make me look human. Arya had taught it to me the other day, after I announced that I would be leaving.

I looked into the mirror again. Unfortunately, I would still have problems with poor, desperate boys who would have their eyes constantly glued to me, particularly my chest, but at least I would pass for entirely human instead of half human half elf.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" I sighed.

"It's just I," I was relieved to hear Eragon's voice.

"Come in," I called.

He opened the door quietly and closed and locked it. When he turned to look at me, he stopped and stared dumbly.

"Oh, right," I mumbled, remembering that I looked like a full human. I quickly reversed the spell.

"So, today's the day," he murmured, staring at his feet.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

He moved swiftly over to me, and swept me up in his arms. I held on to him, even when he tried to break away, and I cried softly. He was the only one who was allowed to see me cry, but I don't think he ever had. He looked at me, and whispered, "I love you."

I smiled a little and replied, "I love you too."

He sighed and sat down in the chair by my full-length mirror. "So, what's your story?"

I groaned. We'd been over this at least a dozen times already. "I'm coming from a very small town, and I've been home-schooled until now. My parents decided that I needed to be with kids my own age, so I decided to go to Hogwarts. I tell this story to all who ask, except to Harry Potter; he will know some truth but not all."

"Very good."

"So, why do I need to have this cover story and look human?"

"Because some of the students have parents connected with the Alliance, **(a/n you'll find out more about that later) **and we can't let them know you're there. Otherwise, they'll come and try to capture you and the boy."

"He has a name, you know," I said, a bit irritated. Eragon had taken to calling Harry "the boy" lately. I couldn't be sure why, but I think he's afraid that once I arrive at school, and become friends with Harry, I'll decide that I like Harry more than Eragon and leave him. That theory amuses me. I literally have laughing fits every time I think about it. It will never happen.

"I know that," he rolled his eyes at me.

"So, I'll go to school and train him in secret, and at Christmas break, you'll come down and we'll train him together. Dumbledore will also be training him. Right?"

"And we will marry while I am down there," he added.

"Yes. And, Eragon, don't you even think about sending me with any body guards. I can take care of myself. There will be no protection spells around me either. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted me in mock respect. "Whatever you say."

"Well, I'm all packed and ready to go. I'll just get my things onto Topaz, and I'm set."

"I'll help you," he said as he grabbed two bags. I picked up the other two, and headed out the door.

Everything was ready, and I was to leave any minute now. I was making my way back to a hidden corridor, where Eragon and I agreed to meet. I turned a corner and another corner, and then I saw him. I rushed up and let him pull me to him. I kissed him long and hard, and pulled my fingers through his hair.

"Good-by," I whispered.

"Good-by," he choked back. I never thought I'd see him cry, and right now he was pretty damn close.

"I have to go," I said.

Without a word, he left and made his way to where I would be taking off. This was part of the plan. We couldn't go back together, otherwise everyone would know that we had been doing something. I wasn't permitted to be alone with him. It would be inappropriate; we weren't married yet.

After about a minute, I followed, and soon found the sight where I would leave. All of my friends and family were around me: Arya, Orik, Mother, Eragon, Lady Nasuada, Roran, and my uncle, King Orin.

I swung into Topaz's back, and waved good-by to everyone.

"Come on Topaz, let's go." He flew up into the air, and soon everything, and everyone, was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV:

I arrived at Hogwarts just in time for dinner. Dumbledore was making announcements to all the students, so I thought that I would wait until people had cleared out of the Great Hall before I went to get my food. I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. I turned around to sneak outside and help Topaz get comfortable in his temporary home in the Forbidden Forest, but I was spotted by the caretaker, who introduced himself as Argus Filch. He pulled me by the arm towards the Great Hall, insisting that I eat something.

The whole way there he kept babbling about how it was an honor to have me at Hogwarts, and if there was anything he could do for me, please let him know. He didn't shut up until we reached the monstrous double doors that opened into the Great Hall, where the whole damn school was gathered. They would all see me, but hopefully they hadn't heard about me and therefore have no notion of who I was.

"Wait hear one moment, miss, while I tell the headmaster you've arrived," he croaked in his weirdly scratchy voice.

"Really, none of this is necessary. I'll wait to eat. I don't want to draw attention to myself," I pleaded. But it was no use. He had already entered the room, and I could hear him shouting to Dumbledore:

"Sir, the young lady has just arrived. She's just outside."

"Thank you, Mr. Filch. She may enter," Dumbledore says.

I take a deep breath, make sure I still have my appearance illusion on so that I look somewhat human, and walk through the doors. Every neck is craned in my direction, and when they see me, their eyes go wide, especially the boys'. So much for blending in. They would've stared less if I had been an Urgal.

"Ah, Miss Argetlam," Dumbledore stands and spreads his arms in greeting, "come and we'll place you in a house."

I walk to him at a quick, but human, pace. It is very difficult to act human when so many people are staring at me. I open my mind so that I can read their thoughts. Most of the girls want me to be their best friend. Most of the boys want me to be their girlfriend. Everyone wants me to be in their house.

I reach the lonely chair facing the students, and I sit down as gracefully as I can. If I fell over, I would die of embarrassment. A woman comes over to me with an old, beat-up witch's hat and places it on my head. I know that it will be searching my mind, so I take away all my mind-blocking barriers, but I remain alert. If the hat tried to look somewhere it shouldn't, I'd have to shut it out as fast as I could.

"I won't get into anything personal or secretive; don't worry," the hat whispers in my ear. "Now, where to put you. Yes, you are very tough. Slytherin might be good for you. But wait, I see you are very intelligent and a fast learner. You would do beautifully in Hufflepuff. But, of course, your bravery is the largest part of your personality, and your other traits are powered by your courage. I think you would be perfect for Gryffindor. Yes, I shall put you in Gryffidor. Does that please you?"

"Yes, thank you," I mumble.

"Gryffindor!" he shouts out to the waiting students.

I bet you could hear their exclamations of joy from Surda. I stood up and walked cautiously over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry Potter. I smiled at everyone and secretly thanked the sorting hat for placing me in the most convenient house possible: the one with my new student in it. I shall tell him tonight, might as well not waste any time.

He looked at me with a curious smile. I didn't want to invade his mind, so I had no clue what he was thinking.

With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore made dinner appear, and we were permitted to eat. I was starving. I hadn't eaten a good meal in what seemed like ages. I filled my plate with fruits and vegetables, ignoring all meat completely.

"You should try the pot roast, it's delicious," I looked up and saw that a boy, probably a sixth year like me.

"Oh, no thank you. I don't eat meant." I replied. Everyone was staring at me. I don't know if it was because I don't eat meat, or because my voice, being the voice of an elf, is very smooth and velvety.

"Oh," was all the boy had to say.

This is going to be a long year.


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV:

I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when I saw him. His two friends were with him, and I had to figure out an excuse to be alone with Harry. Whatever. He'll probably tell them later anyway, so I'll just save him the trouble and tell them all.

"Excuse me," I said softly but confidently as I sauntered up to the trio, "my name is Chelsea, and I'm new here."

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter," he stuck out is hand, and I remembered just in time that I was supposed to take his hand and move it up and down .Such a strange custom.

"Ron Weasley," I shook his hand too. It was very sweaty. He was very intimidated by my beauty and charm. I fought back a smile; that would just make matters worse.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she was very confident, and I could tell that she took her friends and her studies seriously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I purred sweetly. "I wonder, may I have a word?"

"Sure," Harry moved to sit on a couch with his friends, but I motioned away.

"In private, please." I whispered.

The three exchanged suspicious glances before Harry led us out into the halls and down some corridors until we stopped in a small corner.

"Here," I took a small package out of my pocket and handed it to Harry. He stared at me questioningly. "It belonged to your father. My uncle asked me to return it to you, as your inheritance."

"You knew my father?" Harry whispered.

"My uncle did. He knew them both. They were with my uncle just before they, um…"

"Just before they died," He offered. His friends sat in silent wonder as the conversation slowly became very important.

"You were about ten months old. I was only a little older. We used to play together while your parents and my uncle conversed." I remembered.

"Where were your parents?" Ron suddenly asked. Hermione nudged him and mumbled that that wasn't an appropriate question to ask an acquaintance.

"My mother was probably out with her friends at a party."

"What about your father?" Ron persisted.

"Why don't you open the package, Harry," I invited, purposely ignoring Ron's last question.

He hesitated, then slowly unraveled the black cloth to reveal a part of his inheritance. He held in his hands a thin gold ring with a small red ruby fitted in the center. He turned it in his hands as his friends gazed in awe.

"I have something to tell you, Harry Potter," I whispered.

He just looked at me.

"You are needed. I am to train you in the art of combat, both physical and magical, so that you are able to defend yourself and others against the Alliance. Have you heard anything about the Alliance?"

"No."

"The Alliance is your worst nightmare. Before I can explain it, I must tell you who I am and where I come from, but none of you are to tell anyone of this, or I may die. I am risking my life to be here and save you, Harry Potter, and I would appreciate it very much if you all kept your mouths shut."

Three heads nodded.

What do you know about the Varden?" I asked cautiously.

They all just stared blankly at me.

"What about Alegasia or Surda?"

Nothing.

I sighed, and prepared to explain my world, and turn theirs upside down.


End file.
